Amor Eterno
by fyeahfaberrittana
Summary: Santana and Brittany are getting ready for their big day. All members of the New Directions are coming to join the celebrations. Only no one is quite prepared for what's to come.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. They belong to RIB.**

**This is for heatherunderwood on tumblr. **

**It takes place six years after they Glee club graduates. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Here or on my tumblr. fyeahfaberrittana. Every bit helps. **

**Cheers!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Santana." I heard a sweet voice break through the veil of dreamland, and call out my name. It was a voice I'd know in a crowded room, and one I would always respond to. "Santana, wake up."<p>

Brittany wrapped her arms around me and I smiled, but made no move to let her know I was awake. I felt her start to flip me over so I tried to put on a straight face. The next thing I felt was her warm lips on my neck and the following shiver roll down my spine. I smiled but tried to remain stoic in pretending to be asleep.

"Saaannn. Get up! It's such a nice day out! We can go to the park, or we can go for a walk down by the river, or a bike ride. Wake up!" I felt her move away from me for a moment and was about to frown and open my eyes, when I felt the covers be torn from my body only to be replaced by toned dancer's legs straddling my waist.

"Saaaan!" she whined and started bouncing. It was too much, so I quickly shot up and wrapped my arms around her waist, earning a surprised shriek only to be followed by a fit of giggles as I flipped her over. I kissed her neck and all over her face playfully, earning more giggles. It was a sound I could listen to for eternity and never get sick of. It would be my goal in life to make it happen as often as possible.

Finally settling down some to lay my head against her chest and listened to her heartbeat, she stopped giggling but I could see the brightest of smiles still in place on her face.

"San, get up! We should do something fun today!" Her happy voice rang out. I smiled and lifted my head to look into the ocean blue eyes I had memorized, but still got lost in.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked with a kiss to her collar bone. I heard her sigh contentedly; I had learned in the early years of our relationship that she enjoyed that. I was glad it never changed.

"Well, we could go for a walk down by the river." I kissed from her collar bone to her chest and back up to her long neck. Her words were getting more breathy as they came.

"Mhm, and we can take a picnic if you'd like." I said still peppering her neck with kisses.

"Th-that sounds like a good idea." Brittany said as her hands tangled in my hair. I finally made it to her lips and placed a gentle kiss onto the sweetness. It wasn't lust driven like so many we'd shared, especially in high school, but love driven. It remained caring and gentle and yet so full of passion. My head started spinning in that funny way only she could cause.

I remember the first time she ever caused that feeling. We were young; it was in eighth grade at one of our sleep overs. There had been nothing outrageously different about this particular sleep over. That was until we'd kissed. I didn't know it entirely then, or I'd denied it, but that's when I fell in love with her. I pulled back from the beautiful blond and smiled at her placing one last sweet kiss to her lips.

"I still don't know how I managed to fight this for all those years." I told her running my fingers through her messy hair. She smiled at me and shook her head knowing what I had meant without having to ask.

"You were scared. But it's okay. We got here together and soon, we'll be that way forever." When she said the last word she pulled her left hand from my hair and held it up. Her eyes immediately lit up brighter than the clearest blue sky as they fell on the engagement ring adorning the fourth finger. My smile brightened too. It was nothing gaudy, or extravagant. It was a simple white gold band with a fairly good sized diamond, surrounded by about six much smaller diamonds. She had loved it, and I had loved her reaction. We had been living in New York at the time and Brittany was still at Julliard, and I was still in my early years of med school. I had gone through a lot to set up the engagement and I'd remember the day for the rest of my life as one of the best.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are we going, S? You still haven't told me." Brittany said as I dragged her along to the busy street to hail a cab. <em>

"_You'll see when we get there." I told her._

"_Are we going to see Rachel?" She asked excitedly. I just laughed. Rachel and I did get along much better now. She was probably my closest friend other than Brittany. It seemed silly to me now, everything I did to her in high school, there had been no reason. Of course now I felt guilty, but she had forgiven me and insisted I forgive myself. And she was the one helping me with everything I had planned today._

"_Not today, mi amor. But if you want to tomorrow we can." I said as I flagged down a taxi. When it pulled up I opened the door and let Brittany crawl in first, then myself after. _

"_Where to?" The driver asked. _

"_Central Park, please." I told him he nodded and pulled back into traffic. I turned my head and saw Brittany looking at me confusedly. I just shook my head, smiled, and pulled her closer to my side. We watched to city go by and merely enjoyed each other's company. It didn't take too long to get to our destination, so when we did I paid the man and gave him a nice tip and stepped out of the car. _

"_Alright, follow me." I said with a smile and I grabbed her hand and lead her towards the path that would take us to where we needed to go. She smiled brightly and held my hand firmly._

"_Are we going to see the ducks? Or the pigeons?" she asked with a bounce. I laughed. Only my Brittany could get excited over seeing pigeons in Central Park._

"_Maybe, if you're good." I said with a wink at her. "But not just yet. There's something else I wanted to show you." _

_It was at that moment I heard exactly what it was we came for. I looked at Britt and smiled which she returned with curiosity burning in oceans. I quickened our pace and she tagged along as fast. There was a crowd not far up and you could hear them all singing along with music. I held Brittany's hand tighter and snaked our way through towards the middle where there was a gap. Not too far from where we were there was a stage set up with a band playing music for everyone. People were singing and dancing right in front of us in the circle. _

_"Santana, this is amazing. How did you hear about this?" she asked leaning in close to my ear. I turned and smiled at her with a shrug. One song ended and the band started playing a more upbeat song I recognized as _Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros' _"Home". I looked over at Brittany and extended my hand. Her smile grew impossibly brighter and she accepted the offered appendage and I twirled her onto the makeshift dance floor. _

_ I didn't care about anyone around us; I was in bliss dancing with my girlfriend. She was the most beautiful woman on the planet. I sang out with the music as I twirled her and we danced together._

Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my ma and pa, not the way I do love you.  
>Well, holy moly, me-oh-my, you're the apple of my eye.<p>

Girl, I never loved one like you.  
>Man, oh man, you're my best friend, I'll scream it to the nothingness.<p>

There ain't nothing that I need.  
>Well, hot and heavy, pumpkin pie, chocolate candy and Jesus Christ<p>

There ain't nothin' please me more than you.

_ I twirled Brittany around and she moved more gracefully than anyone I'd ever seen. Her dancing never stopped amazing me._

Ah home, let me go home  
>Home is wherever I'm with you.<br>Oh home, let go me home  
>Home is wherever I'm with you.<br>La, la, la, la, take me home  
>Mother, I'm comin' home.<p>

_I pulled her closer to me and moved with her. I wanted her to know I was singing with my heart. The smile on her face was reward and my answer, she knew._

I'll follow you into park, through the jungle, through the dark  
>Girl, I never loved one like you<br>Moats and boats and waterfalls, alley way and pay-phone calls  
>I've been everywhere with you, Yes! That's true.<br>Laugh until we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night

Never could be sweeter than with you  
>And in the street we're runnin' free like it's only you and me<br>Jeez, you're somethin' to see

Oh home, let me come home  
>Home is wherever I'm with you<br>Oh home, yes, I am home  
>Home is when I'm alone with you<br>La, la, la, la, take me home  
>Daddy, I'm comin' home.<p>

Jane.

Alexander.

_As the verse played I looked into her eyes and kissed her tenderly as we moved together. I smiled into the warmth of it. I felt my heart flutter the same way it did the day she first kissed me. There would never be a feeling to top it. I pulled away and smiled at her and went back to twirling her and dancing happily as if no one was around. I didn't care. She was my only focus and I began singing to her again as the song went on._

Home, let me come home  
>Home is wherever I'm with you<p>

Oh home, yes I am home  
>Home is when I'm alone with you<br>Home, let me come home  
>Home is wherever I'm with you<br>Oh home, yes I am home  
>Home is when I'm alone with you<p>

Alabama Arkansas  
>I do love my ma and pa<br>Moats and boats and waterfalls

Alleyways and payphone calls  
>Home is wherever I'm with you<br>Home is when I'm alone with you.

_When the song ended I wrapped my arms around Brittany tightly, and felt hers wrap around my neck. _

_ "I love you, B. You are my home." I told her simply. I don't know why I had ever questioned it or pushed it away. It was the most natural thing in the world to me. Loving Brittany was as easier than breathing. _

_ "I love you, San. Proudly so." I smiled and pulled back to look at her. She had been telling me that since high school, and it never got old hearing it. _

_ It didn't take long for another upbeat song to start playing, and we held hands and continued to dance. It was a beautiful sunny day and I couldn't have chosen a better activity. The way the sunshine reflected off Brittany's blond hair made it look more golden than ever; it was like she wore a halo. She was my personal angel. _

_ We danced and sang along with the crowd for the better part of the afternoon. There were several bands playing and we were having such a wonderful time. I had something else planned for the evening so I kept checking my watch. Brittany never noticed. When the final band played I took one last look at my watch we still had a little time, so we headed back to the path as people started to disperse._

_ "Do you still wanna go see the ducks, or the flying rats?" I asked with a smirk and she smacked my arm._

_ "They're pigeons, San! And yes! Please, please, please!" When she got out her last plee, she unleashed the pout on me, unknowing I was already going to do what she asked, but now I had no way to back out of it. I smiled and shook my head._

_ "Alright, alright, enough with the pout. Do you want me to buy a pretzel to give them?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back. Just wait here." _

_ I kissed her quickly and turned to find the pretzel guy. When I did I quickly bought two pretzels and returned to Brittany. She was squatting on her heels wiggling her finger at a duck near the large pond. I smiled and walked up beside her._

_ "Here you go, mi amor." I said and handed her one of the pretzels." She smiled up at me and stood. _

_ "Thanks, S." She took my hand and led me to a bench and we sat together as she tore pieces off the pretzel and fed the birds. Pigeons and ducks swarmed around us and Brittany's smile grew. As much as I didn't want the little bastards eating my pretzel, if they could make her smile like that all day, I would share gladly. So when Brittany quickly went through the pretzel I'd bought for them and gave me puppy eyes as I took another bite out of my own, I rolled my eyes and handed it to her. She clapped her hands cheerily and went on feeding the birds. _

_ "You know you could end a war with that look." I told her and she laughed. If there was only one sound I could ever hear again in my life, it would be that laugh. I was pondering the woman beside me with what I'm sure was a dreamy look on my face when my phone rang. Brittany turned her attention to me with a huge smile which I returned. I pulled the device from my pocket and read _Broadway_ flashing across the screen. _

_ "I'll be just a moment, okay?" I told Brittany with a kiss she nodded and went back to feeding the ducks. I stood and walked a good measure away from her and answered the phone._

_ "Hey, Rach. What's up?" I asked._

"Good afternoon, Santana." _I rolled my eyes at her ever present eloquence. _"You made the reservations correct?"

_ "Of course I did. We're probably going to leave Central Park in a few minutes. B just wanted to feed the ducks." Rachel laughed at my response and my eyes narrowed. "What?"_

"She fed them your pretzel didn't she?"

_"Shut up, Barbra, no one asked you." She laughed again._

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways, are you still betting on being at the place around nine?"

_"Yeah, it should work out perfectly. After dinner we'll hit the last stop then be on our way."_

"Perfect. I'll have it set up by eight thirty sharp. Also, the restaurant is ready as well. Now get back to your lady, and give her my love. Talk to you later, San. Love you."

_"Yeah, yeah. I'll pass it along and talk to you later. If all goes well, hopefully not until tomorrow." I said with a suggestion in my voice. "Love you, Broadway."_

_ With that I hung up with a smile. I still to this day couldn't figure out why I had to torture Rachel the first few years of knowing her. It wasn't until senior year when Brittany and I came out that we had bonded. She had stuck up for us, not that I needed it of course because I'm Santana Fucking Lopez, but it was appreciated. She was stubborn and determined, both traits I took pride in having myself, and I admired them in her. We were actually a lot alike in ways._

_ "Who was that?" Brittany asked pulling me from my reverie. I smiled at her and put my arm around her shoulders as I sat._

_ "Just, Rae. She says she loves you." I told her with a kiss to her temple. She smiled at me. I checked my watch again and took a deep breath. It was such a beautiful evening. _

_ "Well, are you about done here?" I asked Brittany._

_ "Yeah, I fed tons of them!" she said happily throwing her arms in the air. I laughed and then she threw her arms around me._

_ "Today has been so much fun, Sanny. Thank you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. _

_ "It's not over yet." I told her as I pulled back. "Just wait, it gets better. Shall we?"_

_ Brittany nodded and I stood offering my hand, which she took happily and we headed back out of the park. When we stepped to the curb I waved my hand and flagged another cab. When we got inside I told the driver where we were headed. Brittany looked at me puzzled for a moment not having heard where we were going._

_ "It's a surprise." I told her and kissed her. She smiled brightly at me._

_ "I love surprises!" I smiled at her and we talked and laughed the rest of the ride._

_ I was growing slightly nervous the closer we got to our destination. It was getting later in the evening, and tonight was going to be huge. I needed it to be perfect. We were about to pull up to the curb when Brittany grabbed my hand in hers._

_ "San?" she asked getting my attention._

_ "Si, mi amor?" I replied with a smile._

_ "Are we going to Bella Note?" Brittany said her smile growing ever more vibrant. I shrugged._

_ "Well, now that you mention it, I think that's where we're going." Bella Note was the name of our favorite restaurant in the city. It wasn't huge or extremely expensive. It was a quiet little hole in the wall, with dim lighting and delicious Italian food. It was perfect for my plans tonight. Thankfully we went there enough, and I dropped in for take away enough that the owners knew us by name, and they loved us. They had agreed to help in my plans for tonight. _

_ The cab finally pulled up and I paid the driver generously. I was in too wonderful of a mood to be stingy. I took Brittany by the hand and led her part way down the block to the restaurant, when we were a little ways away I stopped her and she looked at me curiously._

_ "What's wrong, San?" she asked. I shook my head._

_ "Nothing, mi amor. But, I do have another surprise. You trust me right?" I asked. She nodded immediately._

_ "Of course." I smiled._

_ "Good. Then close your eyes." I whispered as I turned her towards the restaurant. "And no peaking. Keep them closed until I say."_

_ I covered her eyes with my hand for good measure and started steering her towards the door. When we made it there the owners, the Deano and Liza Fasciola, opened the door and smiled brightly at us. When we got inside I smiled, they had set it up perfectly. I nodded at them and they stood back slightly._

_ "Ready?" I asked Brittany. She nodded and I removed my hand. "Okay, open."_

_ Brittany's reaction was immediate. I heard her gasp as she looked around in wonderment. There wasn't a soul in the entire restaurant apart from us. It was lit with candles everywhere, as well as rose pedals leading the way to a table in the center of the dining area. On the table was a blood red table cloth, atop that sat a small arrangement of white and red roses surrounding a tall candle. There was a bottle of champagne on ice and two places set. I looked to the owners who smiled and took Brittany by the hand leading her to the table. I smiled wider then I felt my face would allow. The nerves were still there, but I pushed them back before I thought too much about it. Everything was going perfect._

_I smiled at the soft music playing through the room, I recognized it as Dean Martin. Which is always a good romantic choice. I took my seat across from Brittany and the owner walked up to us._

"_Now ladies," he began in his thick Italian accent. "Your dinner will be out in a moment. Would you like champagne?" I nodded as did Brittany and he filled our glasses. With a smile he disappeared into the kitchen along with his wife._

_I took a sip of my champagne and looked at Brittany. She was giving me a dreamy smile, and then she shook her head, the smile not fading._

"_What?" I questioned with a laugh. She shook her head again then rested it on her hand._

"_This is amazing, San. I had no idea. It's perfect." _

"_I'm glad you like it." I told her with a proud smile. _

"_What is this all about?" she asked, I shrugged. _

"_Can't a woman do something special for her lady?" I told her. She had no idea what my plans were, and I intended to keep it that way until the last second._

"_Thank you, Sanny. It's…" she paused and looked around. "Just amazing. I love you."_

_To this day I couldn't think of a single time since we were kids where she had told me she loved me and my heart didn't skip a beat. It always has and I knew it always would._

"_You're welcome. I love you too, Britt." _

_The owner walked back in carrying a tray with out food. He smiled as he placed a plate in front of each of us. _

"_Is there anything else I can get you, ladies?" he asked kindly._

"_No thank you." Brittany and I said at the same time, not looking away from each other. _

"_Enjoy." He said and walked back into the kitchen._

_We spent a while in the restaurant talking about our week how school and work were going for us both. We drank and ate and laughed happily. I was elated and I knew she was too. Her eyes shone in the clear crystal blue they always did when she was excited. It was like looking into deep pools of ethereal light. It was magic. Her laugh gave my heart a jump start at every moment. _

_When we finished our food we still sat and talked. I checked my watch making sure we weren't running behind schedule. It was about eight fifteen, Rachel would have things almost finished. If we left made our last quick stop, we'd get there right on time. I smiled when Brittany got my attention back._

"_Got a hot date?" she asked with a laugh._

"_Actually, now that you mention it." I said with a wink. She stuck her tongue out at me. "I'm kidding, but I do have just a little more planned."_

"_More? What more could we do?" She said with her excited smile returning full force and nearly leaving me breathless. I shook my head to clear my daze._

"_I haven't told you anything yet, what makes you think I'll ruin this surprise?" I jeered playfully. "Hey, Fasciola!"_

_The owner came out with a beaming smile and another bottle of champagne. I smiled appreciatively at him. _

"_What's this?" I asked as he set it down._

"_Complimentary…to celebrate later." He said with a wink at me. The Fasciolas knew all about my plans. I stood and gave him a firm hug._

"_Thank you so much." I whispered to him. When I pulled back he nodded and smiled._

"_Have a good time young ladies. Be safe." He said as Brittany stood and gave him a hug as well._

"_Thanks, Deano. See you soon." She said happily and he nodded. I took her hand and we left the restaurant. _

"_Santana dinner was amazing. Today was amazing." Brittany told me as I waved for yet another cab._

"_Like I said, there's just a little more. Part three of three." I said and smiled at her ushering her into the hailed cab. I let the driver know we were making two stops which he happily agreed to though Brittany, again, didn't hear._

_When we arrived at the first stop I opened the door to get out. When Brittany tried to follow I turned around and held my hand out for her to stop._

"_I'll just be a minute. Wait here." She nodded and sat back. I closed the door and hurried into the building we were parking in front of. _

_It was a bakery, one of the best in the country. Brittany had always been a fan of sweets and she enjoyed red velvet cake especially. I ran up to the counter to retrieve my order._

"_Hello, what can I help you with?" the happy woman behind the counter asked._

"_Hi, I'm here for a pick up for Lopez." I said in a equally as pleasant voice. The woman nodded to one of her employees who disappeared into the back._

"_Lopez, huh?" she asked and I nodded. "Good luck."_

"_Thanks." I said as the man reappeared with a white box tied with a red ribbon. He handed it to me and I paid them and turned back towards the door._

"_Thanks, again!" I shouted over my shoulder and scurried back to the cab. When I got in I nodded to the driver, who started towards the final destination._

"_What's in the box?" Brittany asked. _

"_You'll see. Be patient." I told her and kissed her nose as she snuggled into me. _

_As we neared the place I felt my phone vibrate and I slid my hand into my pocket retrieving the device. I looked at the screen to read a 'New Message from Broadway'. I smiled and clicked 'read', being careful to not let Brittany see. _

Everything is ready for you when you get there. Good luck! Love, Rae.

_I smiled at the message and slid my phone back into my pocket. I was getting more and more nervous with every passing block. We were almost there. I took a deep breath to calm my frazzled nerves. My hands were shaking a little and I felt Brittany hold one tightly. I looked at her and smiled, she returned it with a curious face._

"_Are you alright, honey?" she asked and I nodded. _

"_Perfect." _

_We pulled up to the side walk and I smiled at her. Quickly paying the man, in my haste to get some fresh air, I slid out of the car. I could hear my heartbeat thudding rapidly in my ears. I felt Brittany reclaim my hand in hers, and I calmed down almost instantaneously. _

"_Where are we?" She asked and I started leading us._

"_You'll see when we get there. You're going to love it. I promise." I told her. _

_I turned to a dimly lit pathway and followed it past houses and up a hill. My heart started beating quickly again as I saw shimmering lights up ahead through the trees. I looked at the woman beside me who was squinting through the darkness trying to see what lie up ahead. I smiled wider and started walking faster. _

_When we made it to the break in the trees I heard Brittany gasp. I stopped and held her hand as we took in the sight before us. Rachel had executed this part of the plan perfectly. It looked better than I had imagined. _

_Before us laid a dream. Our own little world. There were a few twinkling lights strung in low branches on the trees. They surrounded a beautifully set up picnic blanket. Complete with pillows and an extra blanket for warmth, and a picnic basket. That wasn't even the best part. The best part was the over look from atop this hill, you could see the skyline of New York lit up completely, with the black sky and shimmering stars as a back drop. _

"_Santana…" Brittany said and took a step forward. "W-what…How, How did you do this?"_

"_I had a little help. Do you like it?" I asked already knowing the answer. She turned back towards me, the dreamy shimmery look was back in her eyes. My heart fluttered at the breath taking smile that adorned her perfect face._

"_It is perfect. Absolutely perfect. Just like everything has been today. It's been one of the best days of my life."_

"_Good. I'm glad, but it's not over yet." I told her and gestured to the blanket. She knelt down with all the grace of the magnificent dancer she was. I put my bag down and mirrored her position. Then I handed her the box._

"_Open it." I told her. She took the box from me and carefully untied the ribbon. When she had it off she opened the box, the smile in her eyes grew and she looked back up at me._

"_Is this red velvet cake?" She asked. I nodded. _

"_Yes. Read it." I told her and bit my lip. She looked back at the cake._

"_Amor Eterno." She read aloud in a perfect accent. I had been speaking Spanish around her, nearly our whole lives. I knew she knew exactly what it meant._

"_Eternal Love. It's beautiful, S. Thank you." _

_This time when Brittany looked up her eyes were glistening with tears of happiness, not enough to fall, but enough for them to shimmer. I took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss her. When our lips met, the same electricity that always ran through us jolted me awake, it gave me the confidence I needed to take this final step. The step I'd been dreaming about for years. I wrapped my hand in her hair and she deepened the kiss. I sighed into her lips and let her make my head spin. Before I allowed it to go further, I had to do what this whole day had been about. I pulled back slowly and took a breath._

_When I looked at her I knew there were tears in my eyes. I could feel the sting of them. When she set the box aside her hands reached for my face and caressed my cheek. I covered one of hers with my own and leaned into it. Closing my eyes for only a moment I gained the last ounce of strength I needed and reopened them. _

_I looked directly into the ocean orbs that would always be my favorite color. They spurred me forward._

"_What's wrong" She asked and continued caressing my cheek. I shook my head._

"_Nothing. Nothing at all. I want to ask you something." I told her. My voice was low and raspy with the nerves I felt. _

"_Okay." She replied with a smile. I took one last deep breath and grabbed both of her hands in my own resting them in my lap._

"_Brittany. I love you. More than any words or any song could ever tell you. When we were thirteen, you stayed over at my house. It was just one of a hundred other times we'd done it before. But it was the day I knew would change my life forever. It was the very first time I ever kissed you. It-it was the first day I knew with all my heart I was in love with you." I paused for a moment and Brittany continued to look at me with a smile and her eyes sparkling. I took another steadying breath and pressed on._

"_When we were seventeen, we hit a rough patch. I got scared and ran away from you. I learned my lesson then. I know how it feels to be without you, it's not something I can handle." I ignored the slight ache in my heart that came from remembering the difficult time without Brittany. "I was finally ready when we were in our senior year. Things changes again that year. It was the year we officially got together. It was the first time I realized I wanted to be with you forever. I wanted to be the one who would make you happy forever. And I want you to be the one to love me forever. I trust you. I love you. And I know, that you are my soul mate." _

_This was it. It was going to happen now. This was the moment that would change my life again. _

"_Brittany Susan Pierce," I let go of one of her hands and reached into my purse to retrieve the little black box. When I pulled it out and returned my gaze to her, her lips were parted slightly in surprise and her eyes were now trickling tears. I wiped my own eyes quickly with the back of my hand and sat up a little straighter. _

"_I promise to love you more and more every moment of every day." I opened the box and held it out to her. "Would you give me the incredible honor of being your wife?"_

_Her hands shot up to cover her mouth and she nodded furiously. I laughed with relief and happiness. _

"_YES! Yes! Of course I will! Yes, Santana!" She told me and held out her left hand for me to place the ring on. My heartbeat was drumming so loudly I could hardly hear. But my world zeroed in on the beautiful woman in front of me. _My fiancée_. I slid the ring on to her finger and she flung her arms around my neck. I wrapped my own tightly around her waist and kissed her with all the love and passion my heart possessed._

_When we moved to part, I held her firmly against myself, only moving my forehead to rest on hers. We stayed like that for several minutes. Just holding each other._

"_I love you, Santana."_

"_I love you, Brittany."_

* * *

><p>"Hey." Brittany said getting my attention. Her hands were caressing my cheeks as she smiled at me. "Where'd you go?"<p>

"I was thinking about the day I put that ring on your finger." I told her and dropped another sweet kiss on her lips.

"It was an amazing day. The best in my life." She told me happily.

"I agree. Until next weekend." I smiled.

"That's right." She said. "Oh, that reminds me. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine fly in tomorrow in the morning. Quinn is going to get here in the afternoon. Her flight from L.A. had to get pushed back. Some photography thing."

"Yeah, Rachel told me when they'd be getting in." I said. "Quinn, I haven't talked to in a few days. How's she doing?"

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine had been living together since Brittany and I moved back to Lima. It wasn't my first choice, but we couldn't afford New York anymore, now that Brittany was out of Julliard. I had to transfer to med school here, and was now entering my residency.

"She's good. She's been busy with work, but she said she was looking forward to her week off with us." Brittany told me with a huge smile on her face. "It's been so long since we've seen her. We were always together in high school. It's weird you know?"

"Yeah. I guess. But she's doing her own thing. I mean I miss her too, but as long as she's having fun."

I did miss Quinn. After high school she had gotten accepted to UCLA for their photography program, and since graduating from there, she had gotten some great jobs with impressive clients. We'd seen her several times over the years and kept in contact, but it was different. I was looking forward to seeing all of my friends from high school. I sighed.

"Well, let's get ready. We can go for that picnic." I told Brittany she nodded.

"Only if we shower together. You know to save water." She told me with a sly grin. I smirked.

"It seems that's going to be the only thing to clean your dirty mind." I said and kissed her hard for a minute before pulling back. Then I rolled off of her and pulled her up.

"Let's go get you dirty. I mean clean."


End file.
